The Silver Streak and Daylight Special
' The Silver Streak and Daylight Special' is another movie of Thomas, Twilight, Brian Griffin, and friends' Amazing Escapades. Summery Our heroes decide to head for Sunnyside Beaches for vacation, so they take the Silver Streak and The Daylight Special there. of them ride the Silver Streak and half ride on the Daylight Special On the trip, they run into Spongebob's old friend, Blackie. But unknown to them Trixie, Sunset Shimmer, the Dazzlings, and Human Snips & Snails are also on the Silver Streak. Later, Skyla sees someone who was shot fall off the train. And she and the others find out that the evil girls are also after something on the trains. Plot Boarding the trains/Meet Blackie Our heroes arrive at Canterlot train station, as they get ready to head for Sunnyside Beaches for vacation. But for this trip, they are taking the Silver Streak and Daylight Special. On their journey, they meet an old friend of Spongebob. A black sheep named Blackie. Blackie then explains their friendship. Later, in the coach suite, Blackie reveals he has he own set of weapons. Which surprises the ponies, Blackie explains that he feels it's good to be prepared for anything, cleaning and oiling his guns as he speaks He then shares that he often uses them to get a bad wolf that's always trying to eat his nephews or other sheep. unknown to them, in the Silver Streak, the Dazzlings are beating up someone in the baggage car Turning in for the night/Skyla's sight Soon, as the foals head to their section in the coach suite. They then start to get ready for bed, but then Skyla sees a man dangling from the side of the Silver Streak. Causing her to yell in fear. Shining Armor and Cadance rush in, and Skyla tells them what she saw, however when they look the man is gone. Skyla crying in fear explains that she was just getting on her bunk when someone shot in the head was dangling from the side of one of the Silver Streak's coaches. As they looked out, they still don't see anyone on the coach and claim that maybe Skyla had a nightmare, but Skyla declines and claims she really saw it. Cadance calms down her quivering filly and tells her to get some sleep and they'll take a look in the morning. Next morning/investigating/thrown off The next morning, Skyla tells Snowdrop, Nyx, Zeñorita, and some of the littlest pet shop gang about what she saw as they eat some breakfast. They decide to go investigate. After Nyx teleports them into the Silver Streak, they into the sleeper cars and search through each one, but when they come to one of them, they find Sunset Shimmer and the human Snips and Snails in it, and they they them overboard. Zoe laments that she is a lost dog, but Nyx just explains that they just have to walk along the track and see if they can't get to a town where someone can take them to one of the places where the Silver Streak and Daylight Special pass through. And they set off. Farm/flight to the next stop After walking for miles, they reach a farm and ask if they could reach a telephone. But the farmer doesn't have one but she agrees to give them a ride to town in her plane. As they fly above the fields, they start to over take the trains and soon reach the next town, taking a slight detour to buzz a flock of sheep. Before they can talk to the sheriff, the trains pass through. So they race after the trains and manage to get onto the brake coach of the Daylight Special. Talking to Blackie/getting answers Soon, in the dining car, they meet up with Blackie, but at the same time they notice the Dazzlings are onboard as well. So they follow the Dazzlings to their suite and ask about why Sunset was on the Silver Streak. Adagio explains that they were meeting with an old friend, named Professor Gold Rush. And he wanted to show some interesting gold he found. They then show a book with him and Skyla recognizes his picture as the guy she saw fall on the Silver Streak the other night. But then "Professor Gold Rush" shows up, and this makes Skyla believe she was dreaming. On the rooftop Later, the group is now in the lounge car. Blackie then shows up and asks what's up. Skyla then tells Blackie about the guys she saw last night, them being thrown off the train, and Professor Gold Rush. However, Blackie agrees with Skyla because he spoke to the real Professor the other day. They decide to get a better look at the situation by going on the Silver Streak. After they teleport on, they climb on the roof and Blackie finds a piece of cloth stuck to a bolt on the coach, concluding that Skyla did see him. And they head back to their coach suite on the Daylight Special and try to think of where the gold could be, but as they go through a tunnel gunshots are heard, when they make it through the other side, they find bullet holes on one of the couches. Blackie then orders the foals and pets to tell the others as he goes to get his guns, but as they get out they run into the Dazzlings who are shocked they aren't dead, they send Snips and Snails chase them. They reach the baggage car but on the roof, they knock the 2 out, but they're knocked to the ground by an overhanging signal. As the trains speed away. Next town/journey to the next stop Soon they head for the next town and reach a sheriff's office. They are then given a ride to the trains' next stop. Back on the train, the others are worried for the group. Cadance is also blaming herself for Skyla ending up off the train, but Blackie soon says it's not her fault. Spongebob then hangs up the phone after calling Officer Drake and the police, and he said that they've set off along the Daylight Special and Silver Streak's route to search for the group. The said group soon reach the next stop and get back on the train, but as they head back for their suite they are knocked out. The girls and mare explain their plan/shootout When they wake up, they find themselves in the coach suite of the Dazzlings, Sunset Shimmer then walks in and explains that their plan was to take the gold that the professor found and use it to get them some new music equipment so the sirens can use their singing to make a new army while Sunset plans to use her share to make and Trixie the most powerful beings, but they didn't know where the gold was so they had to confront the professor however he escaped, but they had no intention of killing him, but Sonata did it by mistake. So they had to search his compartment for a clue that could lead them to the gold and find it was placed in a safe in the baggage car. But it didn't say which baggage car. Trixie then decides they should search the Silver Streak's baggage car first while she goes to get their guns, Snips, and Snails. But when Trixie leaves, Zeñorita draws her hidden gun, and keeps the four on gunpoint as they head for the baggage car. Just as they find no gold, Trixie comes in and begins to fire at the group as she tosses the their others their guns. The 2 fire at each other, as Penny Ling gets the side door open and they jump out and into a river. Found by the police/next plan of action After that, they swim to shore and there above a hill is Officer Drake and a few policemen. At the police station, the group told them the evil girls and mare's plan. Officer Drake concludes that they should meet up with the train at the next station and find the evil party. And soon enough, they reach the next station and prepare for the trains. Second shootout/train pursuit At the next station, Officer Drake and the police are awaiting for the train arrival and soon the trains come in. Once the trains stop, Blackie informs the others about the situation, and he and SpongeBob got out of the train to talk to Officer Drake. Meanwhile, the evil party was busy prepping for another shoot out. Afterwards they start to head when Officer Drake fires at them, they all begin to fire at each other. The foals then tell Blackie about the gold. Blackie concludes the gold is in the Daylight Special's baggage car, he comes up with a plan and whispers it. They agree and get to work. The Human Mane 5 join the group as Blackie and Spongebob hop into the cab of the engine on the Daylight special and start it up, the train starts off. The evil girls and mare notice this and they knock out the engineer and assistant engineer and start up the Silver Streak and chase the Daylight Special. the human Snips and Snails overboard as they start The Police give pursuit as the foals, pets, and human Mane 5 hop onto the Silver Streak. The Silver Streak almost catches up to the Daylight Special's brake coach, but it's switched on the other line. As it was switched, the evil party begin to draw fire at the police, is covering from one of the coaches but they manage to fire back at the same pace. Blackie sees this and grabs his own guns and loads them. Back on the Silver Streak, Applejack human fires at Sonata and kills her. Meanwhile, in the engine, Trixie rigs the train's dead man's petal to keep the train going welding it to the floor ad then putting a toolbox on it But soon Blackie get onto the tender and fires at the girls in the cab, killing Aria in the process, giving Officer Drake a chance to get Adagio, Trixie, and Sunset with his Auto 9 pistol, incapacitating them, fall halfway out of the engine cabin, and are decapitated by an oncoming freight train. Runaway train!/Saving the the passengers With no one in control, the Silver Streak is now a runaway train. Quickly, Spongebob drives the Daylight Special Blackie hop onto the Silver Streak to try and help out, while Officer Drake contacts the junction and finds out that the Silver Streak was switched onto a dead end track! Blackie then leads the group to the engine, in the cab they find the petal rigged, while Applejack (human) gets the out cold engineer and assistant back into the coaches. But while trying to stop the train, Pinkie (human) inadvertently breaks the brake levers, Blackie concludes they just have to set off the power and use the hand brakes on the coaches and they'll coast to a stop. But Spongebob tells Blackie radio about Officer Drake's finding, knowing they won't have enough time to get the passengers off the train. Blackie help from the others uncouples the coaches from the engines and the they use the coaches' hand brakes and stop the coaches in time. But the engines smash through the end-of-track barrier, and into the terminal, spectacularly destroying everything in its path. And they continue their way, destroying a info kiosk, driving through a pile of barrels and then drive through a broken barn before stopping in the dirt. End of film/vacation begins As Spongebob brings the Daylight Special into the station. Cadance and Shining Armor reunite with Skyla and apologize for not believing her and Blackie is given the privilege of being an honored guest to Canterlot for his loyalty and helping the others. Blackie accepts the privilege, and soon after the baggage is unloaded, our heroes enjoyed their paradise as the film ends. Trivia *This film is based off the film, "Silver Streak." *Blackie the Lamb guest stars in this film * Scenes *Boarding the trains/Meet Blackie *Turning in for the night/Skyla's sight * Next morning/investigating/thrown off *Farm/flight to the next stop * Talking to Blackie/getting answers * On the rooftop *Next town/journey to the next stop * The girls and mare explain their plan/shootout *Found by the police/next plan of action * Second shootout/train pursuit * Runaway train!/Saving the the passengers * End of film/vacation begins Soundtrack #Music score: Silver Streak - "Main Title" # # # # # # Music score: Silver Streak - "I'll Try" they find the cloth on the roof #Music Score: Shawshank Redemption - End Title Category:Stuingtion Category:Thomas, Twilight, Brian Griffin, and friends' Amazing Escapes